grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reaper (Lonelyhearts)
Questions Are reapers human? Are they "creatures"? Are they superhuman like Grimms? 02:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Brian Name In a promotional image for tonights episode, the source where I first saw this said his name was Slivitch. I have seen is name a few other places as well. Should we rename the page Slivitch and add a section for his appearence in ? Grimmival 00:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Let's wait another ninety minutes...-- 00:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but for me it's another 200 minutes. I agree, lets wait and see. Grimmival 00:39, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't hear the name mentioned and the web outlets are so sloppy about their "facts" (e.g.: IMDb is still calling Franco a sergeant even though he has never appeared with stripes) that I would not rename.-- 02:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Living/Appearance Why is he listed as living when he so clearly died? And since he appeared in "leave it to beavers", it should be listed as so. Roacher26 01:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hässlich? I really don't think this reaper and his "friend" from the last episode are Hässlichen. They don't look like the other trolls at all. Does it say somewhere that he is a Hässlich? The features just aren't the same as the other trolls. Are we even sure that Hulda is Hässlich? The other Hässlichen have pointed ears and bald heads, amongst other things that the Reaper doesn't have. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 01:42, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : NBC's Grimm Guide says reapers are Hässlichen. Its kind of confusing. I thought trolls were different until Sal Butrell was called a Hässlich. 01:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't believe it at all. They don't look alike. The Hässlichen and Reapers (that we've seen so far) have to be different species. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 01:56, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::List him just as Wesen or Unidentified? ("Unidentified" becomes a category of Wesen.)-- 02:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, first, what do you guys think about how the reapers we've seen look compared to what were called Hässlich in the show? And was Hulda actually referred to as a Troll on the show, or just as a Reaper? I think "Reaper", his "accomplice" and Hulda are of the same species as each other, but NOT Hässlichen. What about you guys? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 02:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::The synopsis isn't done yet, but didn't Sal say his uncle was made (designated as?) a reaper based on having killed a Grimm in Amsterdam? That suggests that Reaper is a job title to which any Wesen may aspire. Does skin tone or texture tell us anything? That is, it's more important that your skin be a lovely grey-green than that your ears be pointed. It should be obvious by now that I don't have the answers. Maybe some member of the Seven Houses will tell us something soon.-- 02:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, I think the reapers can be of different species from one another. But I think the ones we've seen so far are not Hässlichen. Unless they are somehow altered when they become reapers... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 09:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hold on can I join this discussion? If I can't I'm sorry, but I think the fact they look slightly different doesn't nessesarily mean there a different species, after all it has been shown there is variation in appearance between Wesen, the postman in the first episode, was far more animal like in appearance, than Monroe or Hap. Sully in Last Grimm Standing, was again more animal like than most other Mouse Wesen. I think all it is variation in the same species, after all there are many different ethincys of people in this world, and we all look a little different. Plus they don't look that different, there both horribly ugly, both of thems ears point in the same dirrection, and they both have have grotesk fangs for teeth. The only main difference is the reapers are more green than yellow, and have hair. General MGD 109 (talk) 10:13, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I thought it was just the lighting and noticed no difference at all. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 15:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Name I suggest we rename this article Erntemaschinen der Grimms, since that is the title that is branded into his scythe. Once that is done, Reapers ought to be moved to this title, following the singular name convention we've developed for article nomenclature. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I think thats his scythes name, not his, and that basically translates as destroyer of Grimms, which sounds more like a title or a disscriptive phrase than a name. General MGD 109 (talk) 10:15, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Slivitch Hmmm. So a press release stock photo has a stock caption indicating Henri Lubati plays a reaper named Slivitch. This appears anywhere the photo appears, and the photo is credited NBC. Perhaps it's time to accept this as his name? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 04:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC)